<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Be Dragons (ART) by ProcrastinatingSab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361298">Here Be Dragons (ART)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab'>ProcrastinatingSab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Art Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, He's in the Navy, Here Be Dragons!, Martin is a pirate hehehehe, Navigator Malcolm, Pirate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for "Here Be Dragons" </p><p>Summary below:</p><p>c. 1720</p><p>Malcolm Bright has never known his father. He has always strived for greatness and he finds it in his duty as a Navigator in the Royal Navy. However, his life is soon unhinged when he is taken by notorious pirate captain Martin Whitly, aka The Surgeon. As he adjusts to his captivity on Martin's ship, The Claremont, he soon realizes the Captain is more than just a monster. Meanwhile, Jessica reaches out to Gil Arroyo, an old friend, and a respected sea captain, to assist in rescuing her son from the clutches of The Surgeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Art Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Be Dragons (ART)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/gifts">TheFibreWitch</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349406">Here Be Dragons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch">TheFibreWitch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dear Alex!!! Words can't describe how much I fell in love with the pirate AU you created. The world you built around those characters and the clever way you used them, had me spellbound, and I can't wait for more!</p><p>I wanted to create the portrait of Malcolm with Sunshine which was mentioned in chapter 2. I really hope you like it! &lt;3 </p><p>Happy Holidays &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from Chapter Two:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Treasures and trinkets were on display as they ventured deeper into the building. Beautiful paintings and portraits of family members lined the walls. Gil did a double-take as he saw a portrait depicting a young man in a Royal Navy uniform accompanied by a yellow and green parakeet.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Please <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349406/chapters/64171612">Click Here to Read The Fic </a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>